Unopened Letters
by thatgirlthere17
Summary: A stack of old, unopened letters, opened for the first time and a response to it.
1. Letter 1

Hey kid,

Listen, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you like that. I was being selfish. I never should have gone off like that. Please forgive me. You know I love you. You are the light of my life. Please, let me back into your life.


	2. Letter 2

Hey kiddo,

Haven't heard back from you yet. I hope you got my letter. Please, listen to me. I never meant to do that that night. It was a big mistake. Worst mistake of my life. You have a right to be mad. You both do. But please forgive me. I really want to make it up to you. Please let me.


	3. Letter 3

Listen son,

It's been almost 3 months and I still haven't heard from you. I know you are probably still mad. I didn't mean to abandon you. It was just one night, one mistake. I didn't mean to go out and desert you. We were just having fun. Then I freaked. I didn't mean to freak, but I did. And when I saw what I had done, I freaked again. I was just trying to protect the two of you. Please, at least right me back.


	4. Letter 4

Kid,

It's been 6 months without hearing from you. I just got my sentence. I'll be here a while, but you can still write. I only did it because I was worried about you and your mom. I didn't mean to go all the way, I was drunk! I didn't think about the knife. I really miss you. You are the lights of my life. Without you, I have nothing left to live for. Please let me back into your life.


	5. Letter 5

Hey kiddo,

It's been almost a year. I really didn't mean for her to die, or to stab her in the first place. I didn't want to hurt you or your mom because I know you think- or thought that I was goddly. I know you two looked up to me. I didn't want you to see me as less. It was a huge mistake. I never should have gone out that night. I'm sorry. I miss you. Really, I do.


	6. Letter 6

Listen kid,

I haven't heard from you since your mom divorced me. I heard that she married some rich guy. I hope he is good to the both of you. How are you? I feel like I barely know you anymore. I can't remember the last time we had a guys day. What are you up to? Do you have friends? What about a girlfriend? I hope life with the rich is treating you well. Life in jail isn't treating me the best really, but I guess I got what I deserved.


	7. Letter 7

Hey kiddie,

I know you're mad. I'm still in jail. It's not very fun here. I really miss you. Seriously. You and your mom are so special to me. Your mom visited me last month. She wasn't very happy, but I was glad to see her. She told me about you and your new dad. He seems ok. You still think I'm better though, right. I mean, he can't buy your love right. I didn't mean to go out with her. I was drunk and in a bar. What did you expect? It was one night. I want you to at least come visit me. Tell me about your life. Your mom told me about this girl you're into. I want to hear all about her. Tell me everything, or anything. Please. You're still my son. I'm still your father. I miss you Leo.


	8. Letter 8

Leo, bud,

I heard about this whole bionic thing. That's cool! I'm still cooler though, right? That is cool though. Did you know about this the whole time? How bout you come down to the prison and tell me all about it. C'mon. Please kid. I miss you. Feel like I am being "out-cooled" by those robotic weirdos. I'm the coolest still though. Who taught you to ride a bike? Who taught you basic reading comprehension? I am still your dad. Your father. Come down to talk. Just talk to me, please.


	9. Dear Dad

Dear Dad,

I know that it's been a long time since I wrote to you. I don't forgive you. I don't think that I could ever forgive you. You killed a woman to prevent your family from knowing about your love affair. How am I supposed to forgive that? You shouldn't have been drinking that night and you know that.

My new family is great. So much better than you could ever be. Big D cares about me in a way that you never could. Sure he is a bit egotistical, but he loves me. I thought you were a good father because I had no one to compare you with. Now I do. I know what a real father should be like. Big D is a better father to me than you were.

Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't robotic weirdos. They are my friends. They are great. They love me too. We always have each others backs. They are good people, great siblings, and the best friends. They are cool. Definitely cooler than you.

I won't visit you. I never want to see you again. You are a lousy father. Real people own up to their mistakes, not try to hide it. Please stop writing me.

Leo Dooley Davenport


End file.
